Red Dress
by Valie
Summary: When Alex refuses to wear yet another of her handmade outfits, Harper seeks a way to change her mind. -Alex/Harper- -Femslash- -Ficlet-


**A/N:** [Written for Livejournal's comment_fic .] (: My second Halex fic! So much happiness! I went with a sort of role reversal thing here, hence some slight OOC on Harper's part. :D These two are so much fun to write, I really need to do more fics with them.

**Pairing:** Alex/Harper

**Prompt:** Harper actually gets Alex to wear an outfit she made

**Warnings:** Femslash, humor, mild sexual situations, some sexual tension, very mild OOC on Harper's part

**Word count:** 781

---

**Red Dress**

Alex stared at her long time friend for a long, long several minutes, astounded into speechlessness by what she had just asked her. The whole time, Harper bounced eagerly up and down, smiling as if she five and about to get the largest candy one could find at the candy store. Closing her eyes to block the over eager smile as it was actually making her feel guilty, Alex shook her head slowly.

"No. No. No way. I am not going to wear that." She said, keeping her eyes closed to avoid seeing the hurt look on her friend's features. "There's not a damn thing you can do to get me in... That."

Harper glanced down at the outfit in her hands, not seeing what was wrong with it. It was a form fitting red dress, with poofy shoulders. The bottom hem was torn tastefully to better show off Alex's legs. It's neckline was v-cut and a belt made from some yellow plastic substance, looped around the waist. Harper wondered if maybe the miniature bats that hung off it was too much? Nah, that was highly unlikely, she thought to herself. Tilting her head at her friend, she pouted.

"So you don't like the dress I made for you?" Her voice quivered lightly. "You hate it so much that you can't even look at?"

Guilt stabbed into Alex's stomach like a million tiny needles. Opening her eyes and seeing the dress again, the guilt quickly dissipated. There was no way she was going to wear that.

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just... I don't think it will fit. Yeah, that sounds reasonable..." Alex mumbled to herself.

"Of course it's going to fit! I know your exact measurements." Harper said without a hint of shame, pausing. "Well, your's and everyone else in your family."

Alex gaped at her. "You seriously need to get some other friends."

"Why?" The taller girl stepped close to her friend. "I really like the ones I have already."

Feeling claustrophobic, the brunette stepped back, but only managed to feel the edge of her bed against her thighs. She didn't like the look her friend was giving her either. It was plotty and evil and - it was an Alex look.

"Harper, whatever you're thinking, stop." She said quickly, her heart racing rapidly all of a sudden, unease sailing in her stomach.

"I just don't understand why you never want to wear what I make." Breath tickled Alex's neck as Harper moved in closer. "I think you'll look really good in this."

"No..." But the words were cut off by lips against hers. Alex moved to push away but instead she clenched onto Harper's shirt as they fell back on to the bed. Harper landed with her knee pressed into Alex's crotch and a smirk on her lips. The now trapped brunette had an inkling where this was going and she both loved and hated it.

"It won't work." She said, even as her body tried to disagree, aching to rub against Harper's knee.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're not getting me into that outfit."

"You're not the only one who can be manipulative and conniving. Plus, I learned all my moves from the best." Harper said, slipping her fingers under the hem of her friend's shirt.

"Just because you can get my clothes off doesn't mean you can get anything on me." Alex said as her back arched to allow easier removal of her shirt.

"We'll see about that." The taller girl purred.

***

"Dammit." Alex groaned.

"What?" Her friend asked.

The brunette glared at Harper, her hands on her hips. "Don't give me that innocent crap. You damn well what."

"Hey, at least I was right - it looks great on you." Harper grinned.

Alex looked at herself in the mirror again, staring at her reflection as if it were surreal. Harper's handmade dress had found it's way onto her body, after much prompting, sweating, and lots of cursing, both good and bad. How the dress had managed to come out of it uninjured was a bit scary in it's own right.

The fact that Alex actually did look good in it was traumatizing.

"I... I seriously don't know what to say." The dark-haired teen said, looking at Harper through the mirror.

Clasping her hands behind her back, Harper gave her a big smile. "Well, thank you is a good start, but I also accept other forms of thank you's if you don't want to outright say it."

A little voice in the back of Alex's mind mumbled unheard to anyone but her own consciousness.

_'I've created a monster.'_

**-End-**


End file.
